Rain
by Mikitsan
Summary: "Pude ver que se encontraba acostada al lado mío la figura de Chrona… y por lo que mire... estaba completamente desnuda,No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior" KidXChrona. Lemmon.


_**Disclaimer**__: Soul Eater no me pertenece… le pertenece a la gran autora Atsushi Okubo-sama._

_Bueno eso creo, ya me confundieron porque en un review que me dejaron en otro fic, me dijeron que era hombre pero después que era mujer, pero yo tenia entendido que era mujer y…. que demonios pasa con ese anime/manga que todo lo que tiene a su alrededor tiene que ser andrógino?... Perdón por eso, sentía que necesitaba descargarme (xD)_

_Mi primer lemmon señoritas y señoritos! Y según la pagina, el 4 lemmon de estos dos! Me siento grande TwT, espero les guste...  
_

**

* * *

**

**Kid POV**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente cuando unos escasos rayos de sol de madrugada llegaron a mi cara… cuando los abrí por completo me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, ni siquiera estaba en la mansión a la cual llamaba hogar…

Estaba en una de las habitaciones de Shibusen, pude reconocerlo por la escasa decoración y el lugar que daba un aspecto lúgubre y oscuro, aunque los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana semi-abierta.

Voltee con intenciones de levantarme de la cama lentamente, pero algo se interpuso…o mejor dicho _alguien…_

Pude ver que se encontraba acostada al lado mío la figura de Chrona… y por lo que mire... estaba completamente _desnuda_…

Un momento! Estaba desnudo (_me acababa de dar cuenta de ello_), en la habitación de Chrona, con Chrona alado de mi, con Chrona durmiendo en la misma cama y con Chrona desnuda?

No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

_**Flash Back:**_

_Estaba recorriendo solo los grandes pasillos de la biblioteca de Shibusen, era algo tarde para seguir en la escuela pero necesitaba encontrar cierta información sobre algunos trabajos escolares, aunque últimamente el mundo no estaba con alguna amenaza que perturbara la paz, no significaba que nuestros deberes terminaran… aun faltaba mucho para nuestra graduación._

_Cuando encontré todo lo que buscaba me dispuse a regresar a mi "humilde casa", caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, todo estaba en completo silencio a excepción de las gotas de lluvia que se escuchaban y veían atreves de las ventanas… seria mas difícil regresar a la mansión de lo que pensaba, obviamente no saldría con esta lluvia… mojarme rompería la perfecta simetría de mis ropas y cabello, y no soportaría eso._

_Decidí dar una vuelta por los pasillos mientras esperaba que la lluvia se calmase, cuando mis simétricos oídos escucharon lo que parecía ser un lamento…me acerque mas de donde provenían los sollozos, alguien estaba llorando... y no tarde en darme cuenta que estaba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Chrona._

_Desde la batalla contra Medusa no había sido nada fácil para ella empezar una nueva vida y tratar de reincorporarse a nuestro grupo, se le veía mas distante y tímida de lo que normalmente lo era en un principio y los intentos de integrarla se hacían cada vez mas difíciles, pero con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto mas abierta con todos y poco a poco habíamos logrado ganarnos su amistad..._

_Por lo que me sorprendió verla llorando, quizás ella y yo nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos, y no me atrevería a decir que la conozco como la conoce Maka, pero si podía ayudarla en algo, tan siquiera lo intentaría._

_Toque suavemente la puerta de su habitación 8 simétricas veces, esperando que dijera algo, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta volví a tocar._

_- Chrona, soy Kid… se que algo te pasa… puedo entrar?_

_Espere a que dijera algo mientras seguía escuchando sus sollozos los cuales lentamente empezó a tranquilizar…_

_-Shi- shinigami-kun… puedes pasar…_

_Abrí lentamente la puerta mientras entraba… estaba todo oscuro y silencioso como hace unos momentos, lo único que iluminaba el cuarto eran los relámpagos que se dejaban ver por la ventana semi-abierta del cuarto… que mas que cuarto parecía calabozo… tendría que hablar con mi padre respecto a la decoración de este lugar…_

_Un sollozo más débil hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y volteara a ver hacia la cama de donde provenía ese sonido, entonces la vi…_

_Estaba en su típica posición abrazando la almohada y hundiendo la cara en ella, aunque la luz era escasa podía observar que tenia los ojos enrojecidos y la almohada estaba mojada, cuanto tiempo llevaría llorando?_

_- Ahora si Chrona…podrías decirme que te paso? Si ahí algo en que te puedo ayudar por favor dímelo y te prometo hacer lo que pueda – le dije mientras me sentaba alado de ella, volteaba a verla directamente y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa._

_Trataba de contestarme mientras intentaba, inútilmente, de que las lágrimas dejaran de caer libremente por sus ojos._

_- Perdón por molestarte Shinigami-kun no es…_

_- Kid – dije de golpe interrumpiéndola- llámame Kid, somos amigos después de todo, no es necesario el formalismo con nosotros, verdad?_

_- S-si... Perdón Ki-Kid-kun..._

_Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, ciertamente era un silencio incomodo… no tenia ni idea de cómo empezar una platica con Chrona, además no quería decirle algo que la llegara a ofender o lastimar, había demostrado que era una persona muy sensible e inocente._

_- S-si te digo… Prometes no bur-burlate?_

_La voltee a ver nuevamente, como creía que podría burlarme de algo que le preocupara? No sabía si molestarme o ponerme a reír... Realmente era muy inocente…_

_- Te lo prometo_

_Escuche por su parte un sonoro suspiro antes de que continuara…_

_- Últimamente… he tenido algunas pe-pesadillas… en don-donde Me-Medusa-sama vuelve por mi… y n-no quiero… n-no quiero volver a separarme d-de ustedes…_

_Aunque hice un esfuerzo inhumano, no pude evitarlo y completamente en contra de mi voluntad termine soltando una sonora carcajada._

_- Pr-pro-prometiste que n-no te bu-burlarias…- dijo Chrona en un doloroso e indescriptible susurro que cualquier otra persona no habría escuchado, pero al tenerla tan cerca lo escuche perfectamente._

_- Perdón si lo tomaste a mal Chrona, no lo hacia por burlarme de ti, simplemente me dio gracia que te preocupes por eso – tome su barbilla y la levante para mirarla directamente a los ojos – Tu sabes que nadie vendrá a buscarte, y si eso llegara a pasar estarás a salvo aquí, ni Maka, ni alguno de los chicos y mucho menos yo permitiremos que te alejes de nosotros otra vez._

_Ella asintió en silencio mientras las lagrimas dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, nos quedamos en esa misma posición dios sabrá cuanto tiempo, me perdí en sus hermoso ojos zafiro que nunca antes había notado, y sabia que ella miraba los míos también._

_Sin que me diera tiempo de reaccionar ya me encontraba besándola, al principio se quedo estática en su sitio, lo que me hizo regresar a la realidad e hice el ademan de separarme de ella… pero tímidamente pude notar como me correspondía el beso._

_El beso se empezó a hacer mas exigente y la mordí ligeramente en el labio inferior para que me permitiera el paso a el interior cálido de su boca, probé como niño hambriento todo lo que pude de ella, estaba explorando lugares que nadie mas lo había echo antes, y me volvía loco saberlo…_

_Me recosté lentamente sobre ella mientras nos seguíamos besando y lentamente me desabotonaba con una mano la camisa, mientras que con la otra levantaba lentamente el vestido que usualmente usaba Chrona, ella se dio cuenta de mi titánica labor y en un movimiento que no me esperaba levanto los brazos y se quito ella misma la molesta prenda, quedando únicamente en ropa interior._

_Me tome unos minutos para obsérvala bajo la escasa luz que entraba de la ventana, estaba ligeramente sonrojada mientras sus labios brillaban a causa de los besos, y trataba de tapar con sus manos sus pechos expuestos… se veía realmente hermosa…_

_Deje caer mi camisa de mis hombros mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón, Chrona volteaba a ver al lado opuesto en el que yo estaba mientras balbuceaba nerviosamente cosas como "no se como lidiar con chicos desnudos" y demás cosas incomprensibles para el oído humano._

_En cuanto me decice de todas mis prendas me volví a posesionar encima de ella mientras la empezaba a besar, con una mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos mientras que la otra la colocaba debajo de su cintura, y la abrazaba mas a mi. _

_Mientras la seguía besando baje la mano que tenia en su cintura hasta su intimidad, la cual acaricie sobre sus bragas, provocando un ligero gemido por parte de ella, mientras seguía acariciando sus pechos con la otra mano._

_En un ágil movimiento me decise de la ultima prenda que le quedaba y continúe explorando el virginal cuerpo que tenia debajo de mi, mientras continuábamos con las caricias, los besos y los suspiros sentí un ligero dolor proveniente de mi fiel amigo de abajo, al parecer no soportaría mucho tiempo, necesitaba sentir y estar dentro de Chrona…_

_Me acomode sobre ella cuidando que mi peso no la fuera aplastar, sentía que era tan frágil y delgada, que me daba miedo poder lastimarla…_

_Coloque mi sexo cerca de su intimidad y la mire directamente a los ojos, aunque me muriera de ganas jamás haría algo que Chrona no quisiera, así que en silencio le pregunte si estaba segura de lo que venia._

_Ella solo se limito a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y asentir lentamente…_

_Entonces de una sola embestida la penetre, ella no hizo nada de lo que pensé que haría, únicamente soltó un quejido de dolor y después de unos segundos me abrazo con sus piernas, invitándome a entrar mas en ella…_

_Al parecer no fue tan doloroso con habíamos pensado…_

_Empecé a moverme al principio lentamente para acostumbrarnos a la sensación del otro, mientras ella poco a poco lograba llevarme el paso y mover sus caderas al compás mío, entonces empecé a adentrarme mas en ella, al principio tenia miedo de lastimarla pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el sentimiento de placer era mayor y no podía frenar las embestidas que mi cuerpo daba solas, sentí una sensación eléctrica recorrerme y perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba, empecé a penetrarla cada vez con mas y mas fuerza…_

_No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo… pero en esos momentos era lo que menos me interesaba… _

_Las embestidas fueron más fuertes (si eso era posible) intercaladas entre besos y caricias, mientras ella se retorcía debajo mío… podía sentir sus cortas pero afiladas uñas encajándose en mi espalda, no era una sensación dolorosa, al contrario… sentía un inmenso placer al darme cuenta de lo que producía en Chrona, y que ella disfrutaba tanto como yo…_

_Sentí mi garganta secarse y mis respiraciones mas entre cortadas, estaba llegando a mi limite…pero no podía permitirme terminar antes que ella, no hasta que ella sintiera el mismo placer que me estaba dando en esos momentos.._

_Entonces sentí como temblaba lentamente mientras dejaba salir un largo y dulce gemido, había tenido su primer orgasmo, sonreí internamente… ahora me tocaba a mi…_

_En un rápido movimiento di la última embestida con todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y entonces sentí tocar el cielo, la abrace fuertemente mientras daba un sonoro suspiro y terminaba de derramarme en su interior._

_Nos quedamos en la misma posición unos cuantos minutos, tratando de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas de lluvia y uno que otro suspiro._

_Pasados unos diez minutos solté mi abrazo que estaba alrededor de su cintura y me tumbe alado de ella en la cama, la bese lentamente mientras ella me devolvía el beso algo nerviosa… después de esta noche quien pensaría que le daba pena darme un simple beso? Chrona nunca dejaría de sorprenderme._

_Y con ese pensamiento en mente poco a poco me lance hacia los brazos de Morfeo…_

**_End Flash Back_**

Una parte de mi me decía que en ese momento podría haberme levantado de la cama y salir de la habitación, fingir que nada había pasado y seguir cada uno como hasta este entonces, una pequeña parte de mi me decía eso… pero otra mucho mayor me decía que aunque accidental, había encontrado algo mucho mas valioso con Chrona que un revolcón de una noche…

En un suave movimiento, la abrace por la cintura, cerré los ojos, he intente volver a dormir…

Ya habría tiempo para pensar por la mañana...

_

* * *

Mi alma es libree TwT Son 10 pagina de Word! TwT_

_Tenia muchas ganas de hace un lemmon de estos dos... mis amores! Pero no tenia la inspiración para hacerlo... y esta noche de repente, la señorita inspiración entro a mi casa y…_

_Se dioooo *O*_

_Me inspiro por las madrugadas… porque será?_

_Porque dije en el fic que estaba lloviendo? Dirán: eso ya esta clicheado y yo les diré... porque mientras escribía este fic estaba lloviendo! *u*_

_Entonces que les pareció, Bien? Mal? Pasable? Déjaselo a los profesionales? No me jodas? Que mierda es esto?_

_Cualquier review (si quieren dejarme claro esta) es bienvenido con mucho mucho mucho amor._

_Byee :3  
_


End file.
